Adrede
by Chia Moon
Summary: Aquello no sucedía de forma preparada con antelación, por mucho que él creyera que sí. Las cercanías de sus cuerpos no era algo que ella meditara con atención. Ella no lo hacía adrede.


Premio del concurso de Imaginación Fanfiction

En la sección **de Naruto**.

Ganadora:

**_Sakuritah_**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Lemon (+18) AU.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Resumen:** Aquello no sucedía de forma preparada con antelación, por mucho que él creyera que sí. Las cercanías de sus cuerpos no era algo que ella meditara con atención. Ella no lo hacía adrede.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Desde luego que no. Aquello no sucedía de forma preparada con antelación, por mucho que él creyera que sí. Las cercanías de sus cuerpos no era algo que ella meditara con atención, aunque luego se llevara toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, mordisqueándose el labio y fantaseando con qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de saltar como un gato hubiera movido la mano de cierta manera.

Pero no, ella no lo hacía adrede.

No tenía la culpa que les hubieran puesto juntos en un grupo de tecnología, que para poder llevar a cabo las tareas casi tenían que estar apiñados uno encima de otros. Y mucho menos, que de algún modo, sus cuerpos se buscaran uno a otro.

Y es que ella no tenía la culpa de que encima, fuera el chico que le gustaba a rabiar, que su cuerpo entrara terriblemente en calor con tan solo tenerlo cerca y que a él no le importara cortar las distancias tanto con la excusa de necesitar coger algo o simplemente, señalar cualquier punto importante en el trabajo.

Sakura se perdía por aquella oscura mirada. Se le estremecía hasta la parte más intima de su ser cuando tenía tan cerca su piel y podía oler perfectamente su aroma, masculino y a colonia de hombre. Y era terriblemente fastidioso descubrirse a sí misma imaginándose abrazada a aquellos anchos hombros mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas, sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras conversaban de cosas estúpidas.

Y lo que desencadenó todo fue algo tan simple…

Aquel día estaban completamente animados. El retraso del profesor, viernes, que Naruto estuviera más payaso que de costumbre, que su mesa fuera un completo caos con el proyecto a medio hacer y que las carcajadas fueran algo que reinaba en la clase más que el sonido de las sierras o de las tizas.

Sakura se había sentado sobre la mesa, riendo por algo que Naruto había soltado y que Shikamaru rebatió, haciendo ver al rubio como un tonto. Sasuke se había levantado de la mesa de frente para dejar sitio a Hinata junto al rubio y se había sentado a su lado. Al instante, Sakura sintió su cuerpo arder y antes de permitir que el más codiciado muchacho de la clase se diera cuenta de la rojez en sus mejillas, riendo, fingió estar más interesada en las hojas que tenía a su lado del proyecto.

Por algún motivo que no comprendió y todavía le costaba llegar a entender, se vio rodeada por unos brazos y sintió como justo contra sus nalgas se pegaban otras caderas. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y cuando miró por encima del hombro, se encontró con su oscura mirada fija en las hojas que ella había ido a echar mano.

Se levantó como un resorte, muerta de calor.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso. Ella le tiró las hojas contra el pecho azorada.

—¡No pegues tanto las caderas contra mi trasero! — gritó.

_Aunque bien podrías pegarlas de nuevo, desde luego. Hasta rozarte si quieres. ¿¡Qué demonios estas pensado, Sakura!? , _su mente era un completo caos de hormonas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. El grupo había quedado en silencio, con los ojos fijos sobre ella. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Lo peor que se podía hacer en el mundo era dejar en evidencia a Sasuke Uchiha.

—No pongas tu trasero tan a la vista pidiendo que se froten contra él.

La frase obligó a sus mejillas incendiarse. Generalmente era Hinata la que llamaba la atención con sus sonrojos, pero terminó siendo ella esa vez, con la guardia baja, quien terminó muerta de vergüenza y haciendo competencia al mejor tomate maduro de todo el jardín.

En todo el día estuvo cohibida, queriendo morirse cada vez que recordaba la escena y huyendo de la gente que quería señalarla con el dedo. Incluso llegó a esperar a que el resto saliera de clases antes que ella, ofreciéndose a cerrar la puerta.

Cuatro años. Cuatro años enamorada de ese chico y metía la pata como una estúpida. Cuatro años de amor no correspondido.

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y miró la mochila sobre su escritorio. Tenía que irse y regresar a su casa, pero sabía que cuandito que entrara en su casa empezaría a imaginar las mil y una formas de haberle respondido, de haberse dejado toquetear o hasta de haber tenido oportunidad de hacer una broma.

Era ridículo. Pero aquella maldita locura de adolescente enamorada la hacía sentirse de ese modo. Era como una película que echabas hacia atrás y murmurabas lo que cambiarias de la historia para hacerte más feliz, para albergar más esperanzas.

—Qué tontería. — Se dijo—. Por más vueltas que le dé, Sasuke-kun nunca hará nada de esas cosas.

Porque, no es que se lo imaginara como el típico príncipe azul, pero sí que ansiaba siempre que la reconociera. Como suya. Como su novia. Como su mujer. Del modo que fuera, pero que no se avergonzara de haberla enamorado y de corresponderle.

—¿El qué?

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, dando un respingo. Sasuke estaba allí plantado, recostado contra el quicio y los brazos cruzados. La mochila remarcando sus hombros y una ceja enarcada.

_Demonios…_

—¿El qué, qué? — musitó en un intento de remarcar su enfado.

_Maldito corazón, deja de latir… bueno, no, pero al menos deja de hacerlo tan rápido._

—Sasuke no hará esas cosas— citó a su modo, dando un paso hacia el interior de la clase. Lo suficiente como para poder cerrar la puerta.

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia la llave que él metió en la cerradura y cerró con cautela, como si quisiera darle tiempo a protestar.

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? Tenemos que irnos.

Dejó caer la llave sobre el pupitre junto a la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos, acercándose lentamente a ella. Sakura tragó pesadamente. No. Necesitaba estar enfadada con él, demostrarle que no era una cualquier que permitía que simplemente por mostrar un poco de culo, dejaría que cualquiera frotara su parte intima contra ella.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se movió. Le permitió acercarse hasta su altura, acorralarla contra el pupitre y que sus ojos levantaran capas hasta su alma. O al menos, sus deseos más íntimos. Eran infinitas las veces que había soñado que pasara algo así, con él ganándole terreno y que sus labios se movieran sensualmente, amenazando con un beso.

—Te besaré.

_Sí, justo de ese mo… Espera…_

—¿Qué has…?

Pero no pudo terminar.

Su boca fue rápidamente presa de la contraria. Sus labios aplacados en un roce atenuante y un pequeño pellizco que los enrojeció al instante. Parpadeó, disfrutando la sensación y se sintió como una estúpida ansiosa cuando el contacto terminó.

Verde contra oscuro cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El calor aumentó en su cuerpo y se sintió completamente estúpida. ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo arder de ese modo por ese chico?

Le vio quitarse la mochila con lentitud, dejarla de cualquier forma sobre el escritorio cercano, sin dejar de mirarla. Su lengua lamió sus labios en una promesa de más. Y aún así, ella no se movió. Pese a que su cuerpo estuviera lo suficientemente alejado para que pudiera escapar.

Él le había dado esa posibilidad, ella la rechazó.

Tragó cuando de nuevo inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella y ofreció sus labios a un nuevo placentero beso que nubló sus sentidos. Poniéndose de puntillas, optó por al menos, cumplir otra de sus fantasías. Sus delgados brazos rodearon los anchos hombros y se colgó de ellos, atrayéndolo más contra sí.

Con los gesto torpes de cualquier adolescente, él cedió ante el agarre y se sujetó de la mesa para no caer con ella. Sakura tuvo que romper el beso para reír, tocándose los labios con la lengua y mirándole divertida.

—Es la mejor fantasía— musitó. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, rodeando sus caderas con un brazo y alzándola hasta sentarla sobre la mesa tras ella.

—No lo es— garantizó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró más atentamente sus rasgos, deslumbrándose con la condenada belleza de aquel sujeto. Debería de estar prohibida. Acarició su piel, disfrutando del tacto suave de su palidez y de la sensación de sus dedos en una piel que comenzaba a marcar el cambio a hombre. De la musculatura que cubría la camiseta.

Un pellizco extraño llamó su atención. Bajo la mirada hacia su pecho, curiosa y de nuevo, aquella extraña sensación. Se mordió el labio inferior y azorada, levantó la mirada hacia él.

Por supuesto, no solo ella tenía manos para investigar y su cuerpo estaba tan a la merced masculina que sería de ineptos no aprovecharla.

La mano de Sasuke era grande, de dedos fijos y largos que cubrieron su seno izquierdo y mientras su boca surcaba un camino húmedo por su cuello, esa curiosa extremidad se encargaba de excitarlos hasta el punto que fue doloroso perder su contacto. Ansiosa, apretó ambas manos contra la cabeza masculina y emitió el primer, aunque no último, gemido de ansiedad.

Él podía darle más de lo que su imaginación albergaba en ricas fantasías. El placer verdadero nunca sería igual.

Su camisa terminó abierta, en un brusco gesto de botones saltando contra el suelo del aula y su sujetador, una barrera que no sirvió para nada más que aumentar la frustración y el deseo. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, harto de intentar encontrar un cierre y tiró de él hacia arriba. Sus senos rebotaron frente a sus ojos y ambas oscuridades brillaron antes de que su boca apresara un sensible pezón.

Sakura no supo si gritó, pero sí fue consciente de que el calor incrementaba por todo su cuerpo y descendía desde su nuca en un cálido recorrido hasta su vientre, acumulándose en una rica sensación que ansiaba explotar más allá.

Tiró de la camiseta masculina y Sasuke únicamente cesó sus atenciones para permitir que el cuello de esta pasara por su cabeza antes de volver. Y descender, desde sus senos hasta su ombligo. Sakura disfrutó, observando sus intentos de besar su piel al compás de su agitada respiración, de cómo era endiabladamente atractivo y lo condenadamente sexy que le pareció mientras le acariciaba los muslos y metía las manos bajo su falda.

Esa vez, si fue consciente. Gritó, con todas sus ganas. Se llevó las manos hasta el rostro y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos. Sasuke profirió una mala palabra mientras sus dedos buscaban en los recónditos infinitos de su sexo, mientras abría sus pliegues entre la humedad caliente de su sexo.

—Joder, Sakura— farfulló contra su ombligo.

Se detuvo un instante, cerró los ojos y luego la observó con detenimiento mientras su mano parecía haber nacido en ese lugar, mientras sus dedos acariciaban puntos que ni siquiera ella, aliviándose de sus propias fantasías, había llegado a encontrar. Brincó y movió sus caderas contra él cuando la inundó. En el loco deseo de más y más osciló su cuerpo y de nuevo, sus senos cayeron presa de la boca masculina.

El orgasmo estalló en su garganta, en su vientre y terminó hasta la punta de sus pies. O eso creía. No podía estar segura del todo. Solo sabía que había sido maravilloso y que por algún motivo, no quería que él se apartara de ella. No quería sus dedos fuera. No quería su boca lejos.

Con la boca ardiéndole por sus propios mordiscos, acarició los oscuros cabellos, con la respiración entre cortada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sabía que habría más. Él reptó hasta su boca y dejó un casto beso, colocándose nuevamente en pie, bajando una mano hasta sus caderas.

Lo pudo ver, llenando con descaro sus pantalones e incluso acentuándose cuando estos cedieron y quedaron los bóxer. Quería verlo. Alargó la mano hasta su vientre, acarició la forma de sus músculos y bajó hasta el principio de la prenda interior. Dio un suave tirón y la erección sobresalió. Buscó sus ojos. Sasuke se había mordido el labio inferior y de un nuevo estirón, bajó más el bóxer, dejando ante ella la forma alargada y pesada de su sexo, cubierta y rodeada por una pequeña mata oscura. Erecto. Por ella.

La deseaba. Completamente.

Fue su turno de maldecir.

Acarició la punta y él la asió de los hombros, buscando su boca, empujándola nuevamente contra la mesa y abriéndose paso con las caderas. Sakura lo sujetó y rozó ambos sexos, logrando un gemido excitante en ambos. Sasuke llevó una mano hasta la de ella, indicándole con un simple gesto que él se encargaría y antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo si quiera de aferrarse a él, la inundó.

Era grande y cálido. Un pequeño rasgado. Su cuerpo habituándose a él y palpitaciones ansiosas en su húmedo interior. Rodeó con sus piernas las caderas masculinas y le clavó las uñas en la espalda y un instante después, la sensacional danza de sus cuerpos.

Entonces, dejó de estar en la clase. Solo estaban él y ella y sus cuerpos unidos. Las sensaciones fueron más increíbles, superando al instante las que su mano había creado. Los besos apasionados, los gemidos ahogados, el sudor compartido y en un rápido fluido, su nueva perdición enlazada al orgasmo.

Y regresó al lugar, con él en su interior, jadeando su nombre en su mejilla mientras mecía levemente sus caderas en un último espasmo de placer. Acariciando la tensión de su espalda con las uñas, besó sus cabellos, su cuello, su nuez y deseó que aquello no terminara.

Pero la campana rompió su ensueño.

Sasuke llevó la mirada hacia el reloj en su muñeca, maldiciendo, y tras mirarla, mirar su unión, se apartó. Sakura se sintió terriblemente helada. Helada y vacía. Se apoyó sobre los codos y observó la curva de su espalda mientras se subía los pantalones y luego, el pasar la camiseta por su cuerpo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él enarcó una ceja.

—¿No te vas a vestir?

Sakura parpadeó, algo confusa. Entonces recordó.

Era la última hora. El instituto no tardaría en cerrar.

Avergonzada, se incorporó. Cerró su camisa con manos nerviosas y subió su ropa interior. Un instante después salía tras él, con la mochila sobre el hombro y una espina clavada en su pecho.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Bueno, era totalmente consciente de que había tenido sexo con Sasuke en el aula. De que aquello no era una imaginación y que seguramente, no era a causa de cualquier movimiento que él pudiera acusar de "adrede".

Pero tampoco había algo más. Él caminaba frente a ella, como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía imposible pensar que momentos antes ese cuerpo hubiera estado haciéndole el amor.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas, se pasó todo el tiempo mirando el sendero, cubierta por sus pensamientos. Tendría que hacer algo más tarde con esa manía suya de comerse la cabeza de ese modo.

Cuando las esquinas de su separación llegaron, él la miró por encima del hombro, sacudió la cabeza y se adentró por su calle. Sakura se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció tras una enorme furgoneta.

Un terrible cansancio se apoderó de ella. Arrastrando los pies y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La ducha le recordó cada instante vivido y la marca que él había dejado en su vientre era la prueba de que aquello era real.

—Sakura.

El grito de su madre llegó desde abajo unas horas más tarde.

—Te buscan.

—¿Ino? — cuestionó aferrando la sudadera y colocándosela por encima de la cabeza. Tendría que contarle muchas cosas esa tarde.

Bajaba los últimos peldaños cuando su madre se asomó, con las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—Es guapísimo.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, llegando al rellano. ¿Guapísimo? ¿Acaso Ino había sufrido un cambio de sexo repentino?

Se asomó y casi tropezó con el último escalón. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca llegó hasta su altura.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

El chico posó sus ojos sobre ella.

—Sakura— nombró como salutación.

—Es… ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, va bien, pero…

Él enarcó una ceja, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se inclinó hacia delante. Seguramente, si su madre estaba detrás, se habría desmayado. Y Sakura no estaba demasiado por la labor de hacerle mucho caso. Sasuke estaba demasiado capacitado para distraerla lo suficiente con sus labios.

—Ya lo sabes— zanjó.

Y luego tiró de ella, enlazando sus dedos y caminando calle abajo.

Entonces todo fue una gran carcajada, con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Con sus manos haciendo el amor dentro de sus pantalones y una esperanza agrandada hasta el punto superior.

Ahora, quizás ya quedarían atrás esos momentos no creados adrede. Ahora, podría pegarse a él, rozar sus cuerpos y hasta buscar sus labios.

Sasuke Uchiha era suyo.

Ya no más sueños. Era el turno de vivir la realidad.

* * *

**n/a**

Listo nwn.


End file.
